


A Cure for Boredom

by Shaddyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: In which Draco is bored, Harry played pranks, Draco wants payback and there is a bargain.





	A Cure for Boredom

Draco studied the mortar and pestle on the table before him. The droning voice of the most tedious potions professor in Hogwarts history filled his ears, and he debated the relative merits of continuing to listen versus the concussion that would occur should he slam the pestle full force against his head. It was difficult to decide which was more painful.

Salazar help him, he was going to go mad with boredom waiting for classes to be over so he could get to the owlery. There was a high priority delivery going straight to the Prophet this afternoon. He'd put up with a lot since the war, especially in light of Potter's testimony on his behalf, but it seemed in the absence of Voldemort, the Gryffindors had turned into a great bloody lot of pranksters this year. Scarhead and the Weasel had gone too bloody far this time and, truce or no truce, Potter was going down.

His gaze absently wandered around the classroom until emerald eyes locked with his own. Draco swallowed convulsively, heart rate jumping under the intensity of the glare Potter gave him. Suddenly boredom didn't seem so bad after all.

"Do be sure that the willow bark is ground into a fine powder, Mr. Malfoy." The pointed directive broke through the moment, and Draco dragged his attention back to his work, dutifully following instructions.

After adding the bark to his cauldron, he carefully stirred it in, 20 times counter-clockwise. His cauldron bubbled merrily, steam swirling up as the contents took on the golden hue of a properly brewed potion.

For the rest of the class, Draco kept his eyes on either the professor or his work. Despite his refusal to look, he could feel Potter's eyes burning into the back of his head. _Well, let the prat glare,_ he thought viciously. Draco was not going to back down to him.

Once every cauldron had been inspected and approved (or vanished – Longbottom might have been the sword of Gryffindor wielding hero, but he was still clearly pants at potions) the professor directed them to bottle it up for grading. Draco carefully decanted his finished potion into vials when it was done, but his calm and detached demeanour was betrayed by the slight tremble in his hands. 

When they were finally dismissed, Draco lunged up and made his way quickly out of the room in hopes he could dissappear before Potter caught up with him.

Fast as Draco was, Potter once again proved his worth as a seeker. Just as Draco attempted to escape by turning down a seldom used corridor, Potter darted up behind him and grabbed his arm, pulling him off balance. Draco tried to wrench free but he stumbled. Before he could fully regain his equilibrium, Potter had and arm across his chest, pinning him up against the wall. 

"You'll hand over that camera right now, Malfoy," he demanded, his wand up threateningly, pointed at Draco's chin.

Draco swallowed and struggled to appear indifferent. He lifted his chin and gave Potter his very best sneer. "I've done nothing wrong, Potter!" He tried not to cringe at how his voice wavered. "I don't have to give it to you, and… and you can't make me!"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can't _make you_?" He smiled, but there was no humour in it, only icy promise. "Oh, Malfoy, I think you're wrong about that. I'm pretty sure that I _can_."

Draco turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for whatever spell Potter was going to cast, when suddenly, he did something unexpected. Potter just let him go and took a step back.

Draco's eyes shot open. "I… don't understand." He stared at Potter, nonplussed. "You're not going to hex me?"

Potter crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side, cocking an eyebrow at Draco. "Do you want me to?"

Draco shook his head abruptly. "No, absolutely not!" He swallowed again, watching Potter for clues, not entirely convinced it wasn't some kind of ploy to catch him off guard and then hex him anyway. "But… why not?" He hated that, instead of demanding, it came out sounding confused.

"Because this is just getting stupidly out of hand." Potter let out a sigh as he tucked his wand away. "And since Ron and I started this whole ridiculous thing, then I reckon I'm going to have to be the one to end it." He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on Draco's. "I know the last prank we pulled was a bit much-"

Draco's mouth dropped open. "A bit much?" He began, outraged, but Potter cut him off.

"Yes, I know! And you were right when you said it was unacceptable," Harry continued, and Draco was slightly mollified to see Harry's face went pink."I wanted to apologize."

"Apologies are all very well and good, but I'm still not giving you the camera!" Stealing Draco's clothing and wand while he was in the baths and leaving him to walk through half the bloody castle in just one small towel was going too far. Malfoy pride demanded a suitable revenge. And it wasn't even like he'd planned to take the photos, but if Potter chose to snog someone in the middle of the 8th year common room, and Draco just happened to stumble over them, who was he to turn down the opportunity to document it on film? No mention need be made of the fact he'd watched for quite some time and only thought to obtain photographic evidence as a feeling that was most definitely not jealousy had driven him to it. Turnabout was fair play after all. It was Potter's turn to be embarrassed. At least he wasn't half naked in the pictures! 

Potter bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor. "I won't hex you. I won't force you to give me the pictures. But I am asking you, please." He looked up at Draco again, this time pinning him to the wall with nothing but his stare. "Justin is worried about what might happen if his family finds out he was kissing a boy." He let out a wry laugh. "I'm used to the Prophet printing all sorts of tripe about me, and yeah, I'd be embarrassed, which I'm sure was the whole point of this. But I'd get over it. I don't know that Justin would." 

Draco stared at Potter for a moment, at his stupid earnest face and his stupid hopeful eyes. He pressed his lips together in annoyance. "I don't know why you're dating Finch-Fletchley if he's too ashamed to admit to snogging the Boy Who Lived." Draco crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "What's in it for me if I give it up?"

Potter rolled his eyes. "We're not dating," he said, pink flushing up his cheeks again. "It was just…a snog. But I don't want him hurt because of this… this pranking thing between you and I. And, well… just tell me what I need to do to make this right with you, and I'm willing to." He drew a shaky breath. "Please, Malfoy. I'm begging you, don't do this to him."

The moment stretched out long and heavy between them and finally Draco nodded. He reached into his bag and mutely handed the camera to Potter.

A simple flick of his wand and a muttered incantation served to eject the film, followed by an elaborate swish that unspooled the entire roll, thoroughly ruining it. With quiet dignity, Potter handed the camera back.

"Thank you."

Draco nodded again as he slipped the camera back in his bag.

"So then…" Potter fidgeted nervously. "What do you want in return?"

Draco smiled faintly. "I'll think about it and let you know."

Potter frowned. "It can't be-"

"-anything illegal, or harmful, or involving dark magic, yeah I know," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Potter."

Potter nodded. "Alright then." And with that, Potter disappeared around the corner.

Draco slumped back again the wall and let out a long, shuddery breath. Not only had he escaped being hexed within an inch of his life, but he'd come out of it with Potter _owing_ him. And he'd learned Potter _wasn't_ dating that prat Finch-Fletchley after all.

As he shouldered his bag and set off down the corridor, Draco pondered over how Potter might react if Draco asked him for a snog. However it went, it certainly wouldn't be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo fill for EXTORTION/BLACKMAIL


End file.
